All is Fair in Love and High School
by angel.star.candy
Summary: High School is a tough place to be in, especially if you stand out. Warning: Slash, coarse language. Tryan
1. Introduction

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! This is my first HSM fanfic. It's Tryan, and the plot really isn't that special, but I want to develop my writing skills and give a very accurate depiction of what an athletic and popular young man might feel and react when he develops strong feelings for a person of the same gender, and a look at the relationship that may follow. For now I'm not planning any true twists or turns, but the story is young yet. Any sort of reaction to the writing is always appreciated. I can never grow if people don't tell me what they find frustrating with my writing. Yes, I know it's pretty cliché, and it's uninventive, but it does set the stage for a lot of interesting plot lines.

Disclaimer: I own none of the plot of High School Musical 1 or 2. Nor do I own the character Ryan Evans or Troy Bolton. This is all done for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of other fans of the movie. The only thing I own is…well…ok…if you sued you'd get quite a bit.

He was lost. Everything he tried was failing miserably. By now, even his friends were starting to get suspicious. They'd ask him what was wrong when he zoned out during class. Well not just any class. Just the classes where _He_ was there. It wouldn't even take a long time anymore. All he'd do was look at Him and then his imagination would catch on like wildfire.

At first, he thought the feelings had started shortly after the Twinkle Towne musical. After all, that was logical. They'd spent so much time together learning their parts and getting the stage ready for the big performance. Thinking hard about it though, he had to admit that the feelings had started much earlier than that. At times he even considered that He was the reason he sang for Ms. Darbus in the first place. Then he'd shake his head and look at Gabby. '_That_ is the reason I tried out.' He'd told himself. Of course, in his heart he knew differently, and it didn't take long until he accepted that. Just another strange fact to deal with.

It had always been about the hat-wearing drama king. Those clear blue eyes, that contagious grin, and never-ending enthusiasm; He was just perfect. It wasn't just how he looked; it was everything. He loved how he would run his hand through his hair when he was concentrating extra hard (he did that a lot in math class). It was everything about him that drove him mad. He loved how he sang, how he would laugh easily and always be a hopeless optimist He even managed to keep the attitude while following the most frustrating person on Earth around. Sharpay was definitively a handful, and even pretending to smile was a chore for himself.

Many a days in Algebra class, he would imagine what would happen if he gathered the courage to ask him just _one_ question unrelated to drama or music. He never did though. Ironic isn't it? The super-popular, basketball hero, playmaker guy was afraid to talk to the slightly geeky, effeminate and _super_ talented drama king. It wasn't even as if he was asking Him on a date. It was just a normal, friend-type question…one on one….about non-musical type thing. Yet, it was too much. He was terrified. Terrified to make a fool of himself, terrified of chasing Him away, terrified of a thousand things, but terrified most of all of being found out.

On most days he'd just sit there and imagine how good it would feel to have that slender body in between his strong arms just caressing Him. Not that He was in any way weak or defenseless. He knew from experience that years of yoga and dance training had made him extremely strong and athletic. Drama was more hands on than you would ever imagine. 'He's extremely hot too.' The thought would flash through his mind as images of Him hot and sweaty after a long dance rehearsal. His shirt would be off, exposing a flat tummy with only hints of musculature under the skin, and perfectly formed pectorals that led to lean but strong arms. Not an ounce of excess body fat was anywhere. 'Oh what I would give to run my hands over him…' He would sigh. It was pointless. No matter what he told himself…his mind always returned to heated dreams and explicit thoughts.

When the dreams and thoughts first appeared, the first question that popped into his mind was 'Am I gay?' It was a natural reaction to suddenly having extremely explicit day dreams of another guy, and an openly gay guy at that. He eventually realized that he wasn't interested in other guys. It was just Him. He wasn't even bi (or so he thought). He was just after Him.

But by every class, the temptation to talk to Him was growing exponentially. Soon it became an almost primal urge to talk to Him. His friends had become worried. He'd never been this quiet in class. Nor was he ever this spacey. Usually he'd spend the class half paying attention (only passing students could play a varsity sport, or participate in the musical for that matter) and half chatting to whatever friend was next to him. Instead, now all he'd do was sit deep in his thoughts. His grades were slipping. His game was worse than ever before. He didn't care though. He just needed to talk to Him. No, he needed to hold him, to caress him, to touch him, to feel him.

His worried friends would gather around him after class and ask him what was up. "Nothing at all, just a little tired guys. It's nothing" had become the rote answer before he rushed out of the classroom so that He would never be out of his sight. After all, the only person who didn't ask any questions was the only person that really mattered. Even Sharpay had asked him what was up one day after school. When she had asked him the question, tinted with genuine concern even, he had almost jumped. "N-Nothing Sharpay. Not that it's your business if I have any problems anyway." He had then proceeded to scuttle into the boy's restroom and splash cold water over his face to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Three month's after the musical he simply couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get to know the guy who had haunted his dreams so intensely for the last few months. 'Next class I'll ask him if he wants to go see that new flick in the movie theatres…maybe invite a few other's so it won't be awkward. Gabby would probably be happy to see me out again. Now if only I can get enough nerves to actually ask him…' The bell rang and his thoughts were cut short 'Damn! It's next class already, and its…Crap! Algebra. There's no _way_ I'm gonna survive another 50 minutes without inviting Him to a movie. I might as well resign myself to my fate now. Well, here goes…" He took a deep breath and walked into the fifth period Algebra 2 Class with Mr. Alvarez…and Ryan Evans. 'I am so dead…'

A/N: So there you go. Yes I know it's short, I know its cliché, and I know it's been done. I don't need to hear that. I want to know if I got the characters personality ok (well the character). I also wanted to know if my grammar and formatting is ok (my weak spots). Any other things you notice with my writing is always appreciated. Next chapter will be up as soon as I receive any notion anyone out there is interested in any way. I'll be working on it a lot, but I'm a busy IB and AP student in an International school as well as a thesbian and singer. I'll be putting in whatever time I have into this.


	2. Chapter 1

Math class that day was the worst class ever

Math class that day was the worst class ever. It wasn't because he didn't understand the material; asymptotes were confusing but not impossible. It wasn't because the teacher was in a bad mood or gave a pop quiz. No. It was the worst class ever because it was way too short. He had spent the entire class trying not to think about what he had to do right after the class.

Asking Ryan Evans to go to the movies after school after three months of ogling was turning out to be the hardest task he'd ever had in his 17-year-old lifespan. It wasn't even a date or something like that. Just as two friends, two very straight (well one _very_ straight), normal teenage boys going to the movies with their friends. 'Ya right!! This is _so_ much more than that Bolton. Besides, the worst thing he can say is no. Just do it! You've never had problems with asking some friend to the movies.' His own mind betrayed him just as the teacher was explaining how asymptotes were important in future classes…'He isn't just some random friend. He's the most amazing person ever, and if He says no then you'll be crushed. You know that' He glanced up at the clock over the door '….Oh GOD!! Only 15 more minutes of class….please, please please,…' he wasn't even sure what he was praying for. All he knew was that in 15 minutes his life was about to go down the drain.

"O.K. class. It seems we only have 10 more minutes left of class. Your homework will be on page three oh two. Do numbers one through forty, just the odds. We will be beginning to study applications of these functions tomorrow so you may want to read up on the next section. Class is dismissed." As Mr. Alvarez sat down to gather his things, Troy's heart stopped beating. 'Ok. It's just a movie. Just a movie Bolton. ' His legs refused to work, his voice was lost, he was a virtual statue. Luckily for him Ryan was just about to walk past his desk when he found his voice again.

"Hey Ryan…wh-what are you doing after school today?" He mentally scolded himself for sounding so nervous. He was so busy regretting saying anything that he barely noticed Ryan cough and open his mouth to speak

"Nothing much, probably preparing for the spring musical audition. Why? You're usually not interesting in my after-school activities." As soon as Ryan finished speaking the blonde's cheeks lightly blushed. Troy couldn't help but smile 'God, he looks adorable like that.' He quickly realized a long stretch of silence had developed. He responded quickly, and abruptly.

"No reason. It's just I heard that they were playing a new movie downtown. It was about some musical and none of my other friends wanted to see it. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along. Gabriella and Taylor might come too…but I haven't asked them yet. I'll only ask them if you want to go I mean…." He was rambling and he was fully aware of it. The only time the basketball god did that was when he was super nervous, and boy was he nervous. After he settled down he finally looked up at Ryan from the spot on the floor that he had been staring at intently for the last two minutes. The big grin on Ryan's face already gave away the answer.

"I'd love to Troy. I was planning on going to see _Hairspray_ myself this weekend, but going with you sounds like a lot more fun." He spoke quietly but clearly, looking intently into Troy's eyes. Troy couldn't help but suppress a shudder as those crystal blue eyes met his own. With just one look Ryan managed to turn his insides into mush. The image of a less decent Ryan flashed before his eyes. 'God! He 's so HOT.'

The thoughts clouded his mind. For the first time its didn't bother him that he was having inappropriate thoughts about a _guy_. He decided to go for it. After all, in for a penny, in for a pound, right? It took him a while to recover and remember to ask Ryan a few questions so they could meet up later that day; any thoughts about Gabriella and Taylor long forgotten.

Troy was floating on clouds for the rest of the day. Like a record stuck on repeat 'I asked him to go to the movies…and he said _yes_!!' echoed in his mind over and over. Occasionally a small voice reminded him that was very much straight, and he had a reputation to uphold. That same soft voice also reminded him that Chad and the rest of the team would have to find out eventually. That voice was quickly shut up by the much louder voice stuck on repeat. By the time the last bell rang he looked so giddy and ecstatic that Gabriella asked him what had happened.

"I mean I haven't seen you like this since…well since ever." The comment was tainted with just a hint of jealousy. The two had tried dating during the musical and lasted about a week more, but it ended as soon as Troy started "spacing out." Gabriella just couldn't "deal" with having a boyfriend that wouldn't give her the support she thought she needed. "This is _so _not like you. Usually you're Mr. Cool." Her comment was cut off by a crimson-faced Troy coughing discreetly. This was _not_ a conversation he wished to have with Gabriella. Ever.

"Thank you Gabby. It's nothing. I'm just really happy today I guess." He knew she wouldn't believe him for one second. She knew him way too well, but it was a discreet attempt to let her know the subject was off-limits. Gabriella was an intelligent girl, but at times a little bit dense. After all it had taken her almost two weeks to notice that he was interested, and another three weeks to realize that the sparks were long gone. He shouldn't have been that surprised when she couldn't take the hint.

"Like I'm going to believe that. I know you too well Troy. Now what's _really_ up?" He clenched his fists to keep himself from shaking her.

"I _don't _want to talk about it Gabby and frankly, it's none of your business what's up in my life." He slowly exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Troy may be a beast on the court, but in real life, Mr. Cool _hated_ confrontation. This made friendship with Gabriella hard because with Gabriella it would always be one confrontation after another. The girl just didn't get subtlety. This was a nightmare for him and he was almost late to that all-important meeting with Him. 'Damn, I have got to get her to shut up' was the only thought running through his head. Luckily she got herself out of the picture shortly thereafter.

"Fine Troy, be that way! Just don't expect me to help you with your science homework tomorrow." She stomped off in a huff. Troy was just relieved that she had gone. He headed straight toward the entrance of East High where he had planned to meet Ryan in about two seconds…"Right on time Troy. Ya ready?" Ryan's bubbly voice echoed in the (now deserted) hallways. Gabriella had wiped of the smile off of his face, but the moment Troy saw Him, the grin returned, full force, and it was plastered on his face. He knew he must've looked really ridiculous, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Ya. I didn't think I was gonna make it on time, Gabby wanted to talk to me in the corridor." He exhaled sharply, he didn't even like to think about the encounter, but Troy thought that Ryan should know, or maybe it was just an attempt to make conversation with Him.

"No worries. I'm sorry if I kept you from talking to her. I don't wanna ruin your personal life Troy. I know lots of people wanna talk to you and that it's probably very important." Troy wasn't sure, but he believed there was just a hint of jealousy in the statement. The thought sent shivers down his spine. 'Not that he has any reason to want to be jealous of me. It's not like he has any sort of say over me. ' He waved the feeling off as wishful thinking.

"Nah, no problem man. It was more annoying than important, and you're _not_ ruining my social life. What in the world made you think that? Remember, I asked _you _to the movies." Just saying that last part sent a shudder from the tip of his spine straight to his tailbone.

"Well, it's just that I'm the Drama King. I have nothing to do with the It guy of East High. My whole life practically revolves around my twin sister. I mean c'mon how pathetic is that?" The question was asked in a light tone, but Troy could read the hint of sadness and regret in the question.

"Ryan, it's fine. To be honest, at times the attention becomes really annoying. I mean, I'm not asking these people to come to me like, 24/7. I like my own space too. I guess I've just gotten so used to people talking to me that I eventually go on autopilot talking to me, and besides, after Twinkle Towne I'm also a Drama guy. Besides, I have every right to hang out with whoever I want to after school." He added his trademark grin to the last part of the sentence in a rare mood of recklessness. The only thing that Ryan did was grin giddily back. Ahhhh, wasn't life great?

By that time they had arrived to Troy's black SUV. It was new and a present for winning State, from his parents. He was really attached to his car. It didn't have all the gadgets that are usually associated with SUV's but it was a nice car. Ryan had noticed it too. Even without custom rims or cool, unique, paintjob, the car _was_ pretty impressive.

"Woah Bolton, nice ride!" Ryan said, in mock shock. "I didn't realize that you had such a nice ride. I'm gonna have you driving me around everywhere now." Troy couldn't believe his ears! Ryan wanted to go driving with him again! Making sure to control his voice he nonchalantly tried to blow the comment off "Aww man, it's nothing compared to what you must have. I mean I've seen Sharpay's ride. Custom paint, custom rims, custom license plate, custom everything come to think about it." Feeling proud of acting so…friend-like, he didn't see how badly Ryan blushed at the statement.

"Actually Troy, that's _my_ car. Sharpay has her own car, but usually she drives me and her around. Her car is a sparkly gold. I was never that good at driving, and she says my car has better steering. I'm not complaining. Driving has never really been my thing." Now it was Troy's turn to blush.

"That's cool man. I mean, I didn't realize that it was your car. Though now, I just have to ask you. Why pink? Or rather why _that_ pink? It looks like Barbie's dream car. No offense." He stuttered that last part out, afraid of insulting the blonde boy. He didn't have to worry.

"That's _exactly_ what I said when it came back from the garage, but it was too late to change anything. I was going for a much darker pink, almost a purple. By then it was too late, and now I have to wait for a while until I can change it." Troy couldn't stop himself from chuckling and once Ryan joined Troy 's face just split into a huge grin.

They were halfway out the parking lot and on the way to the movie theatre by the time the giggling settled down. A comfortable silence was permeating throughout the large car. Troy grinned to himself. _Finally_, there was someone who didn't feel a need to talk to him every second they were around them. Ryan seemed happy just to sit there.

Eventually however, Troy felt a compulsion to turn on the radio and see if he could start a conversation from one of the songs.

"Ya mind Ry? I can turn it off if you don't want to listen to the radio." The moniker had come out of nowhere. He didn't even realize it had slipped out of his mouth.

"Uh…I don't mind Troy. I'm used to it. Sharpay always insist we listen to the newest songs in her car," Ryan blushed lightly "but, erm, can I ask you where you got Ry from? I've never heard you call me that before." Troy shook himself internally for letting his mental pet name for Him slip out. Now he was going to have to explain to Ryan that he had made up a nickname for Him in his head. _Not _ something he wanted to share with Ryan only 20 minutes into their…excursion. 'It's not a date Bolton, just a movie with a friend…' he had to constantly remind himself.

"Oh, I dunno. I guess I've always seemed to call you Ry in my head. I think it suits you. I-I'll stop if you want me to. I mean it's really not that cool of a nickname, and you probably hate being called Ry and your least favorite uncle…" He stopped mid-ramble as soon as he noticed that Ryan was laughing his head off. "What in the world is so funny Evan?" He tried to joke.

"I wasn't offended that you called me Ry. Quite the opposite in fact Troy. My favorite uncle always calls me Ry. I was just wondering because it seemed so odd that you would call me by my favorite nickname." Ryan had finally calmed down by that time. Which was probably a good thing, since they had just pulled into the crowded parking lot and Troy needed help finding a parking space.

It took a few minutes but eventually they found a decent sized spot on the outskirts of the parking lot. It was a good five minutes before they would reach the actual building and both teenagers took advantage of the time to discuss what they'd heard of the movie. It turned out that Ryan was more informed on the history and the plot of Hairspray, whereas Troy knew quite a bit more about the actors and actors.

They both laughed at the image of John Travolta in a dress as the couple walked into the open space of the movie theatre. Making their way to the half a dozen ticket booths, their laughter wavered. Ryan was the first one to make it to the ticket booth. Instead of ordering just one ticket he ordered too. One for him and one for Troy. As he handed Troy what was now _his_ ticket he waved away the protests with a, "No worries, it was easier that way. If you want to pay me back just buy me some snacks or something." Troy just nodded. 'You only do that when you're on a date….Bolton you are _not_ on a date. It makes perfect sense for him to buy you a ticket. Just like it makes perfect sense for you to make up for it by buying the snacks. There's nothing more to it. _Stop_ thinking there is.' His mental debate had taken them to the goody counter.

"Err, ya. We'll just have some…wait a second. Ryan what do you want to have?" Ryan grinned. "I'll just have a sucker and some popcorn. Oh and a Diet Coke." Troy chose some popcorn for himself and a Fanta. The popcorn took a few minutes to prepare, but Troy didn't mind. He was too busy thinking about Ryan sitting next to him sucking on a goddamn _lollipop._ How was he going to survive this?

A/N: Ahw. Poor Troy, and naughty Ryan. Thanks for all the awesome comments. My IB art teacher just totally dissed my paining abilities so the positive comments totally helped. Also, on a similar note. I am extremely busy at the moment, so I have no idea when my updates will come. However, comments make me happy, and when I'm happy I like to write. hint hint.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so basically, I'm sorry for taking a while, AP exams are a bitch

A/N: Ok so basically, I'm sorry for taking a while, AP exams are a bitch. Then, as a forwarning, I will probably get **no** work done during my 3 month summer break. I'm going on a service trip to Africa for 6 weeks and I will not have any internet access, or even a computer. Then I may (or may not) go to Parsons Academy to learn figurative painting. If I can manage to fit in a chapter somewhere in there it will frankly be a miracle. Just as a forwarning. I will probably do a lot of planning though, so get ready for a lot of chapters after summers.

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. Ya, I still own nothing. All characters that you recognize are not owned by me. Please don't sue. Lawsuits take way to long nowadays.

Warnings: slash, coarse language. About it right now. Flamers, go right ahead. Nothing I haven't heard before at some point in time.

Troy was in a bit of a pickle. Ok, Troy was in a big pickle. (A/N: add any inappropriate phallic related jokes here). He was stuck in a big (dark) movie theater next to, well, _Ryan_. Not only that but he was sucking a _lollypop_. He had to continually remind himself that this was _not_ a date. When he wasn't doing that he had to pinch himself. He was actually on a dat…and excursion with Ryan.

Between his thoughts, trying hard to not stare at Ryan licking his candy, and actually watching the move, Troy was genuinely enjoying himself for the first time in what seemed like forever. What he could see from the movie was pretty good. It was definitively _not_ something that he would go see with Chad in fear of eternal torment, but he really enjoyed watching the singing, and dancing. It reminded him of Ryan. He did think that the main male character looked creepily like him. That kind of weirded him out. All in all he deemed the dat…excursion, a huge success.

"That was great movie, Ryan. Thanks for coming with me." The house lights (A/N: I don't actually know if that's what they're called, but that's what we call them in theatre) had just come on and both of them were casually exiting the theatre.

"It was my pleasure Troy. Otherwise I would 'ave gone with Shar. She likes to talk during movies. It drives me bonkers!" Out came another grin. "besides, the casting was awesome. I really liked the guy who played Link. He looked a lot like you." Ryan was too busy synopsizing what he liked and didn't like about to casting to realize his companion was beet red. "…and Sharpay should totally have been cast instead of Brittany Snow. I mean, that part is totally made for her." He was abruptly interrupted by his cell phone ringing. The blonde excused himself and walked into a quieter area of the theater to talk.

Troy took those precious few minutes to gather himself. 'Ok that comment meant nothing Troy. He just meant that the actor fit the part. He _only_ mentioned that we looked similar because that _was_ pretty creepy. Don't get your hopes up….wait, what hopes? This wasn't a date Bolton. Just a night out with a friend….a really cute, nice friend, but a friend none the less. Ok, it's totally time to shake this. He's coming back here. Ok Bolton, breathe, and _don't_ blush.'

As if on cue Ryan came right back. He looked slightly out of breath as if he had been in an argument. He still had a smile on his face but it almost looked forced. Troy realized that the call had not been a good one. In fact, the longer he looked the more he realized something must have been terribly wrong. The blonde boy seemed to be fidgeting, and wasn't nearly as relaxed as before. Troy didn't want to intrude, but he felt it was his duty to find out what was wrong.

"Ry. Hey Ry. What's wrong? Who called? Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to drive you home? Ry?" He was inches away from Ryan's face, his hands planted firmly on the slighter boys shoulders. It would have been very awkward for Troy if he hadn't been so worried about Ryan's current state. Almost as if out of a trance Ryan quickly tried to recover.

"It's nothing special T-Troy. Can you please just drive me home? I don't think I could drive myself home safely right now. I'll be fine, just a bit of a shock." The brunette looked at the blonde with suspicious eyes, but he finally relented. This really wasn't his business, but it still worried him to see the usually chipper actor so….morose.

They quickly got to the car, and the ride to the Evans residence was silent. Tory was really surprised it wasn't more awkward. He tried to turn on the radio, but the noise just didn't seem right. Finally he just turned it off and enjoyed the ride with his silent partner. A half an hour later they were pulling up into the Evans drive way. Ryan and Sharpay were far from poor, but their home was far from as luxurious as Troy had guessed. He sighed as he realized he knew next to nothing about either twin outside of theatre. The though saddened him.

"Thanks Troy. I had a great time. We should do it some other time. I'll talk to you tomorrow, k?" Ryan didn't even wait for an answer, he just quietly slipped into the manor style home. Troy was left in the drive-way staring as the door closed.

A/N: Should I end it here? Nah. I'm not that mean. Though I **was** seriously tempted. Be grateful.

Without any more reasons to stick around, Troy stepped on the gas and headed for home. It was a much longer trip than he had remembered. Then again, a lot of things were on his mind. On one hand he was very much confused. What in the world had Ryan talked about on the phone to make him so depressed? 'Is it even my business?' How come they didn't live in a huge mansion with twenty thousand servants? Their house was nice, much nicer than Troy's, but it was very much a suburban home.

Yet even among all these thoughts, one thing stood out more than anything else. 'He wanted to do it _again_. He had _fun_. He might even like me. Ok Bolton, that would not be a _good_ thing. Remember you're very much _straight_. Right? Oh Crap!' He did have that _little_ tiny detail to figure out. Troy had basically been on a (very successful) date with another guy. 'I _cannot_ be gay. Remember, I'm the school's play maker, their rock. There can be absolutely nothing abnormal about me. I'm supposed to re-fall in love with Gabbi and live happily ever after with her. I'm supposed to live a very much perfect and _straight _life. I cannot be gay. I refuse."

He was finally driving into his family's drive way. By the time he came home he knew his parents were asleep. That didn't bother him. His parents trusted him. He knew he'd never do something stupid at night. It had taken years of being an all-around "perfect" guy to gain that trust. His dad was pretty easy. He was a work hard, play hard kind of guy. His mom on the other hand. She was pure granite. It wasn't until his dad had…well, he'd rather not go into that…ever. Either way, now he had almost no curfew. Now he only had to tell his parents who he was going out with and what their plans were. He also had to have a general come home time. It worked for him. It worked for them.

Sneaking quietly into his room, he dropped his shoes next to his bed and slowly stripped until he came to the shower. He hit the hot water and stepped in. 'Ahhhhhh. Can't I just forget about this for a little while, and just enjoy the hot water?' Images flashed of Ryan's shell-shocked face after the Phone Call, as it had been deemed in his head 'Apparently not. Damn you Ryan. Why do you have to be so nice? Why do I have to care so fucking much? It's not as if _like_ you more than a friend. After all, you're a guy. I'm a guy. There's no way that I just went on a date with Ryan. I mean, ya I had more fun with him than I ever did with Gabbi, but that's just _because_ we get along so well. It's a guy thing. Oh, be more gay Bolton?'

A/N: Ok I know that was short. I apologize, but I just don't have the time to write more for a long time. I'll try to to appease you with a longer chapter later. Oh and I have zero idea where this is going. I was not planning for Ryan to have a crisis of some sort, that just kind of happened. It'll add a nice element to the plot. Once again I am soo sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to get one up as soon as possible.

DCLynneHaddock- Now _that_ is something that I declare impossible. I hope you liked the next part. Thanks for the comment on details too, I try. I think that's really what makes a character believable.

hsmfan0688-thanks a bunch. I love him nervous too. It adds more humanity to his character. I'm sorry there wasn't a longer bit on their date. Ryan just would not let the date drag on further than the movie.

Tertiary Genesis- Thank you so much for the humongous review. I'm really trying to take your advice. More is always appreciated

Thanks a bunch everyone. At the moment, you're one of the few things that are keeping me sane.


End file.
